Chinois haha non
by polokomonobovo
Summary: Shin et ses clientes... que dites-vous? ses Clients? HUMMMM!SEXE AMOUR ET CONNERIES!


-Hachi, tu a vraiment besoin de ce magasine à la con, c'est que les autres vont arriver bientôt à l'appart alors…

-Mais il a une entrevue avec les membres de Trapnest, et plein de photos inédites!

-Bwa! Quand tu peux demander directement au vrai Takumi c'est pas si compliqué, surtout qu'il passe tout son temps libre dans ton lit…

-… Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis une espèce de groupie…et...

-Tu ES une groupie! Grondèrent la chanteuse et le bassiste à l'unisson.

-Shin, Nana, vous êtes trop durs avec moi!

-Achète le qu'on en finisse… Shin qu'est ce que tu regarde?

-Oh, rien rien. Marmonna t-il en replaçant promptement un magasine.

-Pff on sait très bien que c'est du porno. Je vais dire à Nobu ce que tu fais à coté de lui quand il dort si tu ne me le montre pas.

-Ok ok… Chuchota l'adolescent aux joues soudainement roses en tendant à sa perverse d'amie un Boys Magasine. Sur la couverture figurait deux jeunes hommes respectivement déguisés en Harry et Drago. Le second était à cheval sur le premier, sa chemise détachée sur un torse musclé.

-Ouaisss pas mal. Attends, « Gackt et Miyabi se dévoilent; photo shoot plus qu'explicite ». Kami-sama! ON L'ACHETE! Shin-chan, t'a combien sur toi là?

C'est à ce moment qu'une sonnerie du genre entêtante et électronique retentit, interrompant par la même occasion les divagations des trois jeunes. Ce fut aussi ce qui leur fit remarquer que tous les clients de la supérette dans laquelle ils se trouvaient les dévisageaient avec soit un léger sourire, soit un regard désapprobateur. Shin n'y porta pas la moindre attention. Il fouilla nerveusement ses poches, puis répondit au portable avec un visage de marbre.

-Ok, j'arrive tout de suite. Lança t-il à son interlocuteur après quelques secondes de silence.

-Désolé les filles, mais il va falloir que je file.

-QUOI! MAIS… la fête alors?... Oh, et puis fait comme tu veux… salaud.

-Nana, je te rappelle que c'est moi le plus jeune ici, et tu n'a donc éthiquement pas le droit de me voler le boudage. Bouder, c'est à moi.

-Pff! Et toi tu n'a ni éthiquement, ni législativement le droit de te… te...

-Prostituer?

-Exact.

Shin resta paisible, adressant à ses amies un sourire serein, il passa une main dans sa crinière bleutée avec désinvolture.

-Ce serait criminel de priver des femmes malheureuses, tristes et riches de mon corps de dieu, non? Il en profita pour adopter une pose d'haltérophile; tout ce qu'il y avait de plus anti-Shin

Les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent, malgré la lourdeur du sujetde conversation. Shin en profita pour partir en courant en direction de la rue, percutant la pluie qui venait tout juste de commencer. Nana resta bouche bée devant son comportement plus qu'effronté.

-Mais… Mais il s'enfuit! Hachi éclata de rire, et la chanteuse s'empara de sa main délicate pour l'entrainer à sa suite vers le mauvais temps. Sa poigne était ferme et elles courraient presque. Hachi rabattis son capuchon contre ses cheveux châtains alors que l'autre s'époumonait;

-SHIN! T'EST UN CONNARD!

L'adolescent qui courrait loin devant elles se retourna pour leur adresser une grimace. Il repéra un taxi libre et se jeta carrément contre la vitre, pressé de quitter la compagnie de ces deux mères poules. Il s'engouffra dans la voiture et jeta aux 2 jeunes femmes sur la rue;

-Je passe à l'appart après! Sur quoi il demanda au chauffeur de foncer, laissant derrière lui 2 filles trempées, amusées et inquiètes à la fois.

C'était indiscutable, Shin était beau. Son visage de porcelaine, son corps élancé et imberbe, ses hanches et épaules anguleuses, ses lèvres de vermeil et son regard profond… Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, le jeune homme s'habillait de vêtement déchirés et dérangeants. Il créait ainsi le personnage irrésistible d'un adolescent séduisant, insoumis et incompris. C'est normal qu'il ne manque pas de clientes, pensa Hachi en se rappelant son corps humide de pluie et son sourire en coin. Elle sortit de sa rêverie en regardant les mains de son amie; elles étaient crispées sur

- Le magasine! Tu es partie avec!


End file.
